


Rites

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Community: femslash100, Covens, F/F, Group Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell us,” Marin says, voice smooth. “And your sisters will give it to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle Prompt #14: Groups.

“I can feel it,” Violet sighs, her breath coming out in a warm rush from her heaving chest. She opens her eyes to the moonlit sky, her pupils blown. “I can feel it inside of me.” Her legs spread where she’s lying in the circle of cloud-funnel mushrooms, zinnias, and tea-light candles. As she groans, the flames flicker, casting light into her sweat-damp skin.

Lydia smiles from where she sits right outside the fairy ring. Only her hands are inside the circle, cool palms cupping Violet’s flushed face and smoothing back her hair, but she can feel the magic thrum along her skin. “You’re almost ready. Tell us what you need.” She glances up at their elders.

Jennifer has a smirk on her plum-glossed lips—smug and seductive as always. But Marin’s face remains stoic and secretive, eyes dark as she looks upon the newest member of their coven. When Violet simply groans out her need, Marin shakes her head. “Tell us,” she says, voice smooth. “And your sisters will give it to you.”

Violet rolls onto her stomach, back arched, hips grinding into the damp earth. Her hair cascades over her eyes. She’s grown so much since Lydia found her senior year and brought her into the coven as apprentice. Her time has finally come to join them fully.

“I need,” Violet says, eyes shimmering, “for your magic to fill me.”

At once, three long cloaks fall to the forest floor, and three new bodies enter the fairy ring.


End file.
